Dryer appliances generally include a cabinet with a drum mounted therein. In many dryer appliances, a motor rotates the drum during operation of the dryer appliance, e.g., to tumble articles located within a chamber defined by the drum. Alternatively, dryer appliances with fixed drums have been utilized. Dryer appliances also generally include a heater assembly that passes heated air through the chamber of the drum in order to dry moisture-laden articles disposed within the chamber. This internal air then passes from the chamber through a vent duct to an exhaust conduit, through which the air is exhausted from the dryer appliance. Typically, a blower is utilized to flow the internal air from the vent duct to the exhaust duct. When operating the blower may pull air through itself from the vent duct, and this air may then flow from the blower to the exhaust conduit.
One issue that exists with dryer appliances is the predictability of the drying time for a load of articles being dried. It is generally understood that drying time is a function of, for example, the desired cycle, the desired amount of heat, and the desired dryness. One presently known solution for predicting drying time based on such variables during operation of a dryer appliance is provided in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0191161, filed on Jan. 20, 2006 and published on Aug. 31, 2006, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Nevertheless, issues remain with accurately predicting drying time. In some cases, a drying cycle may conclude earlier than the predicted drying time that was initially or subsequently displayed during operation of the dryer appliance. In these cases, articles can be left in the dryer appliance to wrinkle for substantial periods of time. In other cases, a drying cycle may continue past the predicted drying time. The display of predicted drying time can revert to “racetrack” mode, outputting a rotating display of light indicators, or another indicator output to indicate that the predicted drying time is being adjusted. This can be frustrating to a user to expects to see a relatively accurate drying time display.
Accordingly, improved dryer appliances and methods for operating dryer appliances are desired. In particular, dryer appliances and methods that provide improved drying time prediction accuracy would be advantageous.